


State you're in

by sapoeysap



Series: Comm Links [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, basically purple prose apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Together it feels like an explosion of love, apart they feel empty.





	

It doesn't take long for the inevitable feeling of emptiness to hit the trio when one of them goes away. And the emptiness just lingers, burning a pit into the bellies of them. They are unaware that it’s a shared feeling, too caught up in their own private misery, counting hours and minutes down to the moment when the three of them can be reunited. Struggling with the idea they are apart, they work better as a team after all. Poe in the skies, flying and taking out whatever is hunting his two mates on the ground. Finn, the forlorn foot solider, running through a battle, just to keep going, keep living, for that feeling of wholeness, that feeling of being alive. Rey, the soft fury, all ready to burn up and swallow whatever wants to hurt her or her loves. Though not necessarily a team on the battlefield, they somehow feel as one. But when they are planets apart, it feels like a rift between them. No one is there to balance them. Colours are all wrong, even more faded in the blackness of space. Free falling until the moment they are back together. And then when they are everything is a blur. Colours are pure, everything said is in either joy, or a lament at the time lost. A lament, for the time before the First Order, when they knew not of each other and there separate worlds were not complete. At the same time a bitter thankfulness for the same organisation for bringing them together. It all builds up to that reunion. When Poe dims the light, staring at the two sleeping bodies in the bed, content gazes on beautiful faces. They are unaware that the dreams they share are the same too. Unaware a few rooms down in the base, Leia sits, grateful that these three have each other, understanding completely there need for one and other. After all, she had that once herself too.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from The B-52's - Private Idaho


End file.
